The Melody Of Life
by Samstar1990
Summary: Did you know music is apart of your DNA. If you can tap into it you will be granted great power. But that's when the shadows come to take you. Follow Gilbert and friends as they learn of their power- pairings PruCan GerIta Spamano and FrUK - maybe more
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there- sammy was a bad girl and wrote a new fic when she should be writing things like : Take Back The World- which is coming I promise but for now please allow this to tie you over**

* * *

><p>Ever wondered why some people can instantly learn an instrument where as it's a chore for others?<p>

Ever wondered how a Musician can make you feel 1001 emotions with a single cord?

Ever wondered how a hum can turn in a full blown symphony?

Bet you never thought for one second that music is a part of the human DNA, everyone has, even you reading this story have music in you, every person's Gene Riff is unique, even twins have unique riffs, most won't notice it but it's there, telling you what music you like, and what you hate. It's there when you subconsciously tap on the counter in a rhythm during math class and it's there when you notice the peacefulness of the country side when you listen to nature itself.

There are some people known as Notes, yes it's a weird name, but it perfectly describes who they are, a small part of the wonderful realm of music forever following the sounds they can hear inside. Notes are not always as pretty as first envisioned. For if you can fully unlock your DNA and find that one instrument, the true companion, your counterpart, you can use the world around you as your playground by controlling sound waves. These sound waves can be turned into anything as long as you know how to control them. By harmonising with them sound can do anything from healing wounds to blowing up a building.

I know it seems unreal and to be honest at first most who are Notes don't believe it themselves. Most think they aren't special and will eventually forget how to play, and sometimes this is for the best, because if your Gene Riff becomes locked… The shadows cannot steal you away…

The young German clasped the instrument case to his chest. He shivered a little as he glanced around the room. It was empty although it is hard to imagine what he was expecting as the room had been empty when he walked in. But getting back to the reasoning, the young boy had discovered an old instrument case in his mother's wardrobe and like any normal 7 year old became fascinated and suspicious of prying eyes as he went to inspect his find. He unclipped the left clasp and let out a squeal of excitement as he began to imagine all the possibilities that could happen from this one event, he then unclipped the right clasp and slowly opened the casing to reveal its treasure. The boy reached out and stroked the metal of the instrument inside. It was in three pieces and slowly removing them delicately from the velvet lined casing he inspected them and slowly fitted them together, lining up everything as best he could considering he had never seen the instrument before in his life.

How do you play it? He asked himself fiddling with the instrument in his hands, he realised how to hold the instrument, once he figured this out he noticed the mouth piece's shape, it reminded him of the rim of a bottle. He delighted in the memory of blowing across bottle necks filled with different amounts of water and produces sounds. He wondered, slowly pressed his lips against the metal. And blew. The sound it produced tugged at the boy's heart strings, it sounds soft and yet sharp, he wondered more and began to press random buttons on the instrument making different noises with each note he played, he began to play them in an order stopping and starting and repeating as he tried to perfect the nameless melody.

Cradling her younger son to her chest she began alerted to the familiar sound of her hobby lost, noticing the absence of the older boy. She smiled and placing the youngest down and wandered through the large house, the smile on her face turned to puzzlement as she noted the progression of the sound. She slowly opened the door and found her eldest deep in his own world playing the instrument how he wanted. He suddenly became away of the new audience and looked at her in shock. She straightened up, removed her hand from the door and clapped. The sound of it relaxed the boy and he stood up and dismantled the instrument. She watched curiously at the care he gave the object. It was out of character as the boy was like a living whirlwind and it made her wonder. Eventually he pushed the case back where he found it and ran over to her smiling like an idiot. It was only later that night when she settled the boys down to sleep did she confront her husband about it, she delighted in telling him of the mysterious change in personality the instrument had had over her son. He too began to think and then it was decided.

The next day the German boy awoke and looked to the foot of his bed and found the instrument case and a note

'Try not to break it'

A few years passed and both brothers played instruments. The eldest being 10 was consider strange. One reason being that he was albino; white haired and ruby eyed, people tended not to know how to act around him although he wasn't sure why. The second reason was he was disrespectful, in considerate and a slacker. Until he started to play, then he was considered a generous and a gentlemen, the complete change in personality brought on by his companion, his counterpart; his flute. After school, the boy would go to the music centre in the school (this is why he was attending this school, his parents didn't mind the extra expense seeing as their children were musical child prodigies) and there he would meet his younger brother who was now 9; with blond hair and blue eyes he would always be found in the same room, room nine, they named it their room for as the eldest had said

"It's the closest thing we got to German in this hell hole so it's ours!"

The eldest sat and listened as his brother played the trumpet skilfully, silent and appreciating of every note.

Then the younger sat and listened, it was their time together and they enjoyed every moment.

They never noticed the eyes that watched them.

Once more a few more years passed and it was the end of the eldest's first year of high school. However upon returning home he found his parents looking slightly worried. When he inquired as to the sullen looks on their faces, they began to smile happily at him telling him that both he and his brother had been accepted to a Music Academy and they were to start at the next term. Finding it strange but not wanting to question both boys packed some things and left their home and their lives behind. The younger stroked at the case that housed his trumpet as the journey bore on, feeling his brother's hand on his shoulder reassured him everything would be ok.

The shadows attacked their parents; the shadows attacked their home and dragged the female kicking screaming from the hands of the dying man.

This is where the true story begins…

"Yo! Ludwig? Ludwiggy wiggy wiggy!" The red eyes flashed as he strapped on his arm pad, he turned and adjusted the heat on the oven and pulled out the breakfast he had been cooking and plated it up and then pulling on his fingerless gloves as the younger of the two plodding into the kitchen adjusting his tie around his neck.

"Mein Gott Gilbert, could you be any louder?" he asked groaning a little as he slid the case onto the counter and propped himself up to eat, his brother across from him smiled as he noticed his brother had slicked his hair back

"Why so formal, bruder?" he snigger reaching forward to ruffle it. His hand was knocked away and Gilbert made playfully sounds of whimpering

"I want to make a good impression" he replied, this made his brother laugh as they both were going to have to wear helmets since he skateboarded while Ludwig rode a bike, more sissy in his opinion but each to their own. Waiting till the blond had finished he took the plate from the table and began to wash up. Ludwig reclaimed his instrument and began to wander outside leaving his brother to clean up.

It was September and the start of the new school year, Ludwig thinking how lucky he was that he would be in the first year so everyone would be new, his brother was the one who would have to catch up but Gilbert had been playing longer than him and took it upon himself to learn more advanced stuff. He wished his brother would apply himself in other areas too though. Sighing he slowly attached the case onto the rail on the back of his back, the bike in question was light blue and could be described as 'seen better days' he adjusted his helmet so it wouldn't mess up his hair so much and then straddled onto it. He was allowed to go off early since he knew his brother's ego would give him enough power to catch up.

"I'm so lost…ve~" the voice brought Ludwig to reality as he noticed a boy about his age ahead of him, slowing his bike to stop next to him. The boy was wearing the uniform of the music academy like he was; Navy blue blazer over the top of white shirt and tie and black trousers and shoes, the logo of the school gently graced the arm of the blazer sleeve. The boy had hazel eyes and reddish chestnut tinge to his hair. Ludwig found his eyes drawn to a wayward curl promptly dancing at the side of the boy's head as he panicked.

"Excuse me…need help?" Ludwig asked politely leaning his foot to the ground to steady himself. The boy smiled a little frightened and nodded

"I'm supposed to be starting school today at the academy, but my brother is the one who remembers the details like this but he is sick so he couldn't come with me, but he gave me a map, but then I saw this scary dog so I ran this way but I dropped the map and now I'll be late and fratello will yell at me and-"

"Breathe!" he ordered and the boy shut up and stared at him shocked

"Sorry" he laughed "Ve~ I forget sometimes I ramble when I am scared…I'm Feliciano are you going to the academy too?"

He nodded "I'm Ludwig; it's my first day too"

This seemed to excite the boy who immediately embraced the German, who in response when as stiff as a board. He really couldn't understand why the boy was so over affectionate

"Hey…your accent..." Feliciano asked pulling away "Are you from Germany?"

"Ja…I am…" Ludwig wondered if this meant anything

"Hey that's so great!" the boy cried a little too loudly "I'm also not from around here I'm from Italy, are you living in the student's flats?"

"Ja, me and my bruder are living there, are you and your brother living there too?" he asked

"Ve~ Si, mi fratello and I are staying there, he told me to leave early because I would get lost but I told him that I wouldn't get lost, because I am reliable."

"And now here we are" Ludwig let out a laugh and the boy smiled.

"Si…" he seemed down, Ludwig felt bad.

"How long have you been out here? Are you tired?"

"A few hours at most, and I am a little tired from the running and the getting lost" the boy laughed nervously then watched in confusion as the boy kicked the stand out and went to undoing the case on the back, he turned and handed it to Feliciano

"Hold this, sit there" he ordered and got back on the bike. A little unsure at first and then breaking into a smile, he sat himself on the luggage tray on the bike and gripped onto Ludwig as he set off again.

He had to admit it was a little scary but he was having fun feeling the wind through his hair like this and getting lost meant he made a new friend

"Yo West, you left without me, so unawesome!" The albino beamed as he slid alongside the back and noticed the new member of the bike "Hey there, I'm Gilbert"

"Feliciano" he smiled "Are you new too?"

"Yeah that's me, but I'm in the year above you so you won't see me as much as you want, it's un-awesome I know but I'll make up for it with the times you do see me"

"You really are stupid sometimes" Ludwig growled.

"But you love me West, ja?" Gilbert laughed. Feliciano smiled and then turned to the albino

"Why do you call Luddy West?"

"Luddy?" Ludwig whispered and Gilbert laughed

"Oh, that's a wonderfully awesome story Feli" he cleared his throat "Our house was set out so it was facing south, Ludwig could never remember where his room was so I called him West because his room was is the west of the house, and I am East because my room is on the east side of the house see?"

"Ve~ that is so clever!" Feliciano giggled oblivious to the groaning blond who was blushing embarrassed at the reasoning to his nickname. He began to block them out as Feliciano and Gilbert began to talk together all the way to the academy itself. When they arrived, Ludwig went and attached his bike to the rack followed by the Italian who still carried the case

"So…what do you two play?" he asked playfully tracing the clasp lock on the case.

"I play the trumpet…" Ludwig whispered, sometimes he got a bit embarrassed as the instrument was not known for its delicate sound

"Oh wow, that's so cool, brass instruments are so hard to play you must be really amazing Luddy"

"Thanks…Feli"

The boy veh-ed happily as he received a nickname from his friend. Gilbert smiled removing his instrument case from the bag and attached the skateboard instead, after all that's what it is meant to be for

"I'm a flute player" he smirked and laughed at the bewildered look on the boy "Yeah I know, but I am so awesome I make even the woodwind section rock out" to this he laughed.

"Ve~ I play violin" he smiled glancing at the case strapped to his back

They chatted happily together unaware of a few of the students coming over, all three carrying guitar cases they walked over laughing at some invisible joke. Feliciano crept closer to Ludwig as the boys approached. Gilbert laid his things on the floor and turned to the newcomers

"Can I help you?"

"You're new here… so we'd thought we'd let you know who's in charge"

"Obviously not you…" the ruby eyes flashed again this time with annoyance

"Little freak we'll teach you"

Grabbed roughly from behind Gilbert found his arms. He struggled but found he was over powered. He growled as he saw the ugliest one pick up HIS instrument, how dare he put his un-awesome hands all over it!

"We're going to have to confiscate this and fine tune it" the boy laughed. And the albino flipped, using the man who restricted his movement, he launched his leg up and smashed it into the guy's wrist propelling the box in the air. As he fell back he used the momentum to throw the boy holding him over his head into his boss and moving quickly used the heap to shoot up and grab his flute case landed and instantly punching an oncoming assailant. Smirked he shot his leg backward and it collided into the face of the leader who had gotten back up. Once satisfied, he adjusted his tie and carefully opened the case to inspect his joy

"Phew…Your un-awesomeness didn't get on her"

There was a cry as Feli jumped up and down "That…that was amazing Gilbert!"

The Albino blushed and laughed "It was nothing for the awesome me!"

Ludwig laughed, if there was one thing you never touched it was Gilbert's flute, the same flute he dug out of his mother's wardrobe where his mother caught he playing a tune, which later she gave to him to learn. It was really valuable to him and no other instrument compared to it. He followed the toy excitable boys into the school. He wondered what the new school would be like.

The small sound of a guitar filled the courtyard, deep and raw in sound it was a peaceful noise, the wind around the play seemed to dance to the tune, a smile lay on his lips gently and warming against his tanned skin. His hair was a deep brunette colour. He sat leant against the tree humming along as he played. Once he stopped so did the wind and he opened his eyes to reveal deep emerald orbs he snuck a glance at the White haired male as he entered the school building and chuckled

"So mi amigo" he laughed, referring to his guitar in some endearing tone "it looks like this year might not be such a bore after all"

He smiled and leant his head against the tree closing his eyes and listening to his surrounding, he remembered he needed to do something, but his mind was still foggy, sighing in annoyance he decided he should get up and head to class.


	2. Chapter 2

Lovino Vargas wasn't known for his social nature, he wasn't known to be affectionate and it took a lot to get along with him. The dark brunette hair and deep hazel brown green eyes gave the boy a cute appearance and if you were lucky enough to be graced by one of his smiles it would have been a moment to remember. It wasn't that he never smiled, if you were to ask Feliciano he would tell you his brother smiled all the time. But only his brother was allowed to see the treasure that was Lovino's smile, the only person he ever let get close to him. However, today the boy had been struck down with sickness, having slept most of the morning the Italian slowly rose and changed into jeans and t-shirt, wrapping a blanket around him as he sat on the sofa in the flat's small living area, his eyes half lidded and lightly flushed face that was a soft pink against his pale skin he grumbled and half watched the television lost in his own world a little. Slowly drifting off to sleep on the sofa his phone vibrated against his leg and he batted it away subconsciously, the plastic casing making a small crack noise as it hit the floor.

Feliciano screwed his face in worry "still not answering…Lovino must still be sleeping…"

Ludwig took a bit of potato and chewing it eyed the boy across from him "Lovino is your brother ja?"

"Si!" Feli responded happily, turning to the food in front of him "But he'd be happy he wasn't here today" he laughed poking at the potatoes "He hates these things with a passion"

"Oh?" The German seemed interested. Feliciano clamped his mouth shut shaking his head in a panic.

"Fratello would never forgive me if I told!" he stuttered suddenly shovelling the food into his mouth so he had a reason not to speak. Ludwig had to pry the fork away terrified the boy was going to choke himself on his lunch.

Gilbert blinked at the weird scene in front of him, he was on the other side of the lunch room so he couldn't hear the conversation but the fact the younger Italian had just tried to suffocate himself on the food before him made him wonder what on earth his brother could have said. He laughed and looked around the large hall where the students had gathered to eat.

The room was long with two floors of seating, the canteen kitchen was in a room just off the serving area to provide maximum seating space, and the ceiling was incredibly high and had large lighting units hanging from it on long wires. His red eyes looked down to his food and began to eat wondering if the day would be able to sustain his awesomeness considering how bored he was

"Pardon moi… may I sit here?" looking up his eyes met a set of blue; the teen who was approaching had a somewhat classy flair about him. He was slim with shoulder length well kept blond hair; his blue eyes seemed to sparkle as the teen stood patiently awaiting an answer, a small polite smile on his face.

"Sure, harp boy" the albino snorted fork hanging out his mouth. The blond raised an eyebrow and sat down slowly eyeing up the German.

"Harp boy?"

"Ja" Gilbert stuffed more of the strange meat he assumed was beef into his mouth " I don't know your name but I saw you in my class and you play the harp, so yeah!" he laughed.

"Well I guess that is somewhat…logical" the blond spoke "My name is Francis"

"Gilbert!" he beamed grabbing the French teen's hand against the man's will and shook it. Francis retracted the hand carefully and removed the bits of food stuck there.

"Ah, the big headed flute player, definitely the first player of the instrument that I've met to hold such an uncharacteristic attitude."

"Did you just insult me?" The albino asked, brandishing his fork at the boy.

"Not at all, mon ami" the boy chuckled.

"Heh, you're alright Franny" he laughed again, receiving an odd look from the boy.

"You certainly do have a certain charm." he smiled, winking at Gilbert. The boy blinked then laughed nervously.

"You sure do have a….Francis?"

"Oui?"

"Are you… are you feeling my leg?"

"Oui."

"Oh…" Gilbert smiled, a little put off "…OK then..." this boy was definitely weird but he couldn't exactly say much about it.

Once again the sun shown down on the Spanish teen as he lazily strummed at the metal entwined strings, listening to the soft sound they made. A lot of the female students flocked to him, cooing over his music and generally lusting after him. He smiled politely, thanking them and answering them when they spoke to him but he seemed oblivious to the flirtatious looks they were sending in his direction.

"You might want to move on ladies, he isn't interested" At the sound of this voice, the boy looked up to come face to face with another student.

"Arthur, how are you mi amigo?" he greeted politely, staring lazily in the general area that the boy stood. The boy addressed as Arthur had messy blond hair and thick eyebrows that lay neatly over a set of fiery green iris. The group of females complained and set insults at the newcomer jeering at him for disrupting the man mid flow.

"Look," the man growled catching their attentions "Just bugger off!"

This outburst seemed to get the message across as slowly and with venomous stares the girls began to move away, whispering under their breaths in low hisses. The Spaniard smiled dumbly at the boy. "What did you do that for, mi amigo? They were enjoying the song."

"No…" Arthur moved over to sit next to the teen, he gently laid his own guitar case onto the ground, careful not to drop it, and finally satisfied he turned his attention to the brunette with a slight scowl "They were undressing you with their eyes, and probably if I hadn't stopped them, they would have tried it for real, Antonio you really can be an idiot."

Antonio laughed and batted a hand at the Brit, "I told you Arthur, I simply misplaced my clothes when I went for a shower." Arthur rolled his eyes; he missed the way the boy next him used to act.

"You're a wanker, you know that… why can't you just hit me or something?" he asked, pinching the male's cheek.

"Why would I hit you, mi amigo?" he laughed, removing the hand and then staring into the sky, the expression retracting to mild indifference "There is something I need to do isn't there?"

"Yeah…there is, Antonio." Arthur brought his knees up to his chest and listened to the breeze as it whistled passed them, slowly increasing in velocity.

Antonio frowned and tried to think "I don't remember…" he sighed, the green of his eyes was becoming cloudy and darker, as subconsciously he traced a hand to his chest rubbing it in small circles "It gives me a headache…"

Arthur sighed and slowly drew the tanned hand away "It's ok, Antonio…you're still a bloody git and that's all that matters."

The colour returning to his irises, Antonio laughed again, "You say the weirdest things Arthur, must be a British thing." At that Arthur growled and punched him in the stomach, much to the disappointed cries of the Antonio fan club. Arthur jumped up "I thought I told you to piss off!"

He felt nothing but irritation as a mix of the Spaniard laughing and the girls' cries of defiance filled his ears.

~/\/\/\/\/\~

Lovino's eyes snapped open as he felt himself slipping from the sofa. He yawned and shakily got up, feeling stiff but he still noticed that he felt better, his fever had come down a lot. He slowly placed the back of his hand to his forehead, smirking a little.

"I knew it, stupid cold can't get me down." He stood up triumphant, knocking the blanket from him. He looked around the apartment area and sighed; now he was bored. When was that idiot of a brother he had going to get home? Looking up at the clock and seeing the time he groaned, it was nowhere near time for Feli to come home. Grumbling, he trudged barefoot to the large glass door that led onto a small balcony from the living area, sliding it open he gingerly stepped onto the tiled floor retracting the foot for a second as the cold shot through him like a needle through cotton. Shaking the shiver off the Italian walked out, allowing the cold feeling to disperse along his skin. He leant gently on the railing and closed his eyes, feeling the cold creep over his warm skin. When he opened his eyes something made him look down, on the ground below staring straight up at him locking their gaze was an Asian male, Lovino was unable to tell who he was from the distance between them but he wore the uniform of the music academy, his dark hair pulled back and plaited into a ponytail down his back as a drooping curl twirled around his face. The Italian was confused. Was the boy skipping school?

ips. The eldest Vargas tilted his head in confusion and slight fascination, though he would never have admitted this to himself. The sound that erupted from the long woodwind instrument fell heavy on the surroundings. Gripping the railing and wanting to turn away and shut himself from the sound, Lovino found his feet unable to move, the song from below laying heavy on him. His fingers itched as suddenly he thought he could hear faintly the familiar sounds of low strings, like a faint memory. Managing to find his feet he slowly moved back inside, eyes falling to the large case by the practise stand, feeling a sudden urge to play; after all it had been a while and after all, the guy outside might enjoy the accompaniment, the Italian thought. His hand fondled the case lovingly as the rare smile graced his lips; he could feel his mood lifting the more he heard the playing of the clarinet. Slowly, he unclasped the box and opened it to reveal his pride and joy.

The clarinet was suddenly no longer the only sound in the air. Soon it was accompanied by the sound of the low strings. Lovino sat in the chair, slowly pressing his fingertips to the strings and gently caressing them with the fine horsehair bow, eyes closed in concentration as the music poured forth from the cello. Soon the heavy feeling was gone and the air seemed to lighten. Both instruments gelled and battled for dominance over each other. The clarinet player smiled and slowly stopped his music, only the cellos low hum remained. He stood and watched as images that could later be passed off at hallucinations began to appear, a forest growing on concrete it seemed. However this went unnoticed by the Italian who was lost in his own world.

"I see… " he smiled, his music had been purely to provoke the Italian, he turned and walked away, listening to his footsteps as the music slowly disappeared and evaporated into the air holding his clarinet to his chest lovingly, a small dark smile on his lips.

~/\/\/\/\/\~

The large, well built teacher eyed up the students as they lined up. The freshman class tried hard not to make eye contact. The man had been staring at them for ten minutes since the register had been called and now they were wondering what was going to happen next. Timidly, they looked around the large sporting area of the school, a large grass field in the centre acted as the pitch and a long running track ran around the perimeter of it, a stand of seating was erected at the side of the track that had a full view of the area.

"Right!" the timid students jumped at the sudden outburst of the man "Your names are too long and I cannot be arsed to learn them to be frank." he smiled baring his teeth "So I am going to call you by whatever I feel like!"

The man was known for being a little on the weird side and he was certainly living up to it. He was a brunette with tanned skin, but the man always wore a mask so it was unsure what his eyes looked like. His appearance in the jogging suit did give him a strange paedophile look.

"You may be musicians but that is no excuse to fall behind on your physical education" he threw his fist into the air enthusiastically. "YOU!" He pointed an accusing finger at Feliciano who squeaked and dived behind Ludwig.

"Me sir?" he shook, peering from behind the German. The masked man laughed.

"Well I think I will call you all by the place you're from judging by your accent, since we seem to have such a variety again, so you boy are now Italy."

"Yes sir…"

"Now how good at running are you?"

"I'm ok…"

"Well that is good because the rest of the lesson you guys and girls are running laps!"

There was a chorus of groans and complaints that were cut short by the shrill piecing sound of the whistle. This signalled the feet to move from standing position and they began to jog around the track, kicking up a little dust and provoking groans from the tiring students not used to the way things were run here.

After ten seconds the coach ran after them trying to encourage them to move faster in the little time that had left. This worked well on Feliciano, who sped off crying in terror as the intimidating man approached faster than expected. Ludwig growled a little and hurried after the boy to try and catch him before he fled the school grounds and disappeared forever.

~/\/\/\/\/\~

"Ve~ that was so much fun today" Feli smiled, walking out of school with the German pushing his back at his side. The hair that Ludwig had taken time to slick back was coming undone and flopping over the front of his face creating a fringe. Feliciano noted the look in his mind; he really did prefer it over the other.

"Yo West! Feli!" Gilbert shouted running over laughing away "Saw you run past the window Feli, what were you doing over at the Art block?"

"The scary coach was chasing me!" Feliciano protested flailing his arms in the air Ludwig grumbling something about how he can run when terrified and at no other time.

Gilbert blinked and laughed "Come on, lets go home. You can come have dinner with us if you like."

"Ve~" Feli smiled calming down "Can I bring mi fratello?"

The Albino laughed and nodded "Of course as long as he is as awesome as you."

Feliciano laughed and nodded "Si, si, he is awesome Gilbert"

~/\/\/\/\/\~

Ludwig found that the Italian actually lived a few doors up from them and went with Feliciano to see his room. The boy plucked the small key from his pocket and, humming to an unknown tune, he opened the large door. The layout of each room was the same, however the décor was different. There were a lot of pictures of locations in Italy, of a large home in the countryside. He then noticed someone who looked a lot like Feliciano curled around the large wooden cello in the corner by the open patio door. Sighing, Feliciano walked over and knelt to the ground, picking up the bow that had been dropped on the floor as the teen had fallen to sleep.

"Fratello…you don't practise if you are feeling ill." he smiled softly and gently placed a hand to both his and his brother's forehead "Your fever is gone though, that's good"

Slowly the other boy's eyes opened and he yawned stretching, his instrument nestled into his side "You're back…was school ok?" he asked half asleep. His brother wasted no time in explaining everything he had seen and done that day.

Down below, the British and Spanish teens were walking along the path, the blond appeared to look around with suspicion at the area even though it seemed completely normal "It feels different here…the notes have been controlled and changed… I hope that's a good sign" was all that was spoken.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi look I am back and I have internet so yay... Yeah I am really proud of myself because this chapter is 3,700 words cos melody of life is my don't rush fic so i took the upmost care when writting...could still be crap but who knows right haha.**

**Also if any explanations and stuff are a little not what you were hoping this is also my write things on a whim thing- there is very little to no planning in this becasue I feel that plans restrict stories so i try and do as little as possible. Sorry but let me what you think and if you have any ideas**

**Mystmoon came up wth the song for me thanks !**

* * *

><p>Arthur was lying on the bed and staring at the ceiling. He rolled onto his side and realising the window was open, sat up to close it. Standing in his boxers as sleep flew out the window with the breeze as the sun was hanging low in the early morning dying the neighbourhood a warming orange colour; he glanced at the clock, the display flashing 5am. He laughed a little. Thank god it was the weekend, no chance he would fall asleep in on a lesson.<p>

The air was filled with spice as usually and the Brit groaned. Forced to live with the same Spaniard he had spent the last half a year practically taking care of meant he was subjected to a lot of heavily spiced food and a lot of tomatoes. He never touched the kitchen since Antonio was insistent the British teen didn't touch that particular area of the house. He walked over to the wardrobe and yanked out some clothing dressing himself in tight jeans, trainers and a black tight top before wondering out into the shared area to greet his flatmate who was serving up breakfast in the form of an omelette.

"Buenos días Arthur" he laughed pushing the plate onto the breakfast bar as Arthur sat on the other end "So what is the plan for today? There's this world market thing on in town that might be nice to visit, I mean we might find something you like and we are out of jam…" Antonio began to babble on as he came around the other side of the breakfast bar, untying the bow on his yellow apron stained with splash back from the breakfast that day. He slipped it off his head and placed it on a hook on the wall. He was wearing a white baggy tee with black three quarter length trousers and slip on black pumps. Arthur tuned out half way through the conversation but sighed, they hadn't really gone out to have fun…since…well he shook his head at the depression, the thought was tempting to his mind.

"Sure Antonio, we can go out" he spoke shoving the fork full of egg into his mouth staring as the brunette smiled and clapped his hands together and rushing from the room to get ready.

Two floors down about 3 hours later a small group was coming together on the hallway. The gathering consisted of the new people it seemed, Gilbert and Ludwig, Francis who it turned out was in the same boat having transferred there from his home in France and the Italian twin, Feliciano and the less enthusiastic Lovino.

"So why the fuck am I here?" he growled shoving his hands into his jeans looking at everything apart from the people his was with as if hoping to find some form of reason to escape.

"Oh come on Fratello, it will be fun! And maybe we can find some Italian stall and get..."

"Some real food well let's go then!" Lovino suddenly had a new refuelled desire. That and he could have sworn he had felt Francis snake his hand to rest on his behind.

The area of town where the market was being held was a long street compiled of flat areas and small clusters of stairs, the walls were lined with stalls displaying flags and menus of the country they were selling products of. At this time it was approaching midday and a lot of people were travelling towards the top of the street where more of the stalls were serving meals of their native lands instead of preserves, crafts or bread. The younger Italian was cooing over a stall selling of what appeared to be wurst with Ludwig. The others were sat on a few tables that had been set up in a courtyard that were rusted and wobbled a lot. The albino was insistent upon provoking the table to judder and vibrate as it swung back and forth against the cobbled stone.

"Mon ami…please stop, I am dehydrated and that racket is causing my head to split" Francis sighed leaning back on the chair and staring at the few clouds in the sky that day

"Alright, alright" he laughed looking over and raised his voice to be heard "If they stopped ogling each other and just brought the food over!"

Ludwig turned and scowled at his brother's behaviour while Feliciano felt his face heat up and snapped his head back round to talk to the vendor avoiding eye contact with anyone else.

"What are you insinuating potato bastard?" Lovino was quickly sat up and glaring at the red eyed male across from him. All he got in response was a long laugh and the increasing urge inside him to kill all Germans. When the food was put in front on him, they might as well have served it raw, the stare could have properly cooked it "Please Feliciano tell me this isn't for me…" he asked as his brother looked over seeing the potato pile in front of him. He squeaked and dragged it away pushing the pizza slice in front of him instead.

"I am so sorry Fratello" he gave the boy a worried smile as his brother bite down viciously into the slice. Francis looked down at the questionable food and then to the Italian's behaviour.

"What is wrong mon cher? The potato is not going to grow fangs and bite you" he land Gilbert burst into laughter not noticing the flinch, he growled slammed his hands on the table and spat at Francis.

"It's no fucking business of a frog like you!" and with that he turned and rushed off down the street in a mood, he never even wanted to be there anyway. Feliciano got up to follow when Ludwig stopped him.

"I'll err…go get him you stay here and eat" the blond mutter as he looked at the confused brunette blinked at him innocently.

"Ah West playing the knight in shining armour? Don't forget you can't return until you bring back the runaway princess Lovi kesese~" Gilbert was in tears of laughter as he dug into the lunch. Ludwig went red and walked off briskly into the crowd hoping to catch up with the fuming Italian who had already disappeared into the smudge of different colours and sounds.

He bumped into a brunette and being over polite Ludwig bowed his head and rushed past, sending apologies over his shoulder. The brunette blinked and ran a hand through his curls and laughed.

"No se preocupe" (no worries) he laughed even though the person who collided with him was long gone. He then pouted a little in thought and turned to his companion "I think that kid's from school."

"Really?" The blond faked interested "How nice for him."

"Yeah, he's the brother of the guy I told you about."

"The flute player?"

"Si, si…that guy has the ability I can sense it" Antonio waved a finger at Arthur who groaned and batted it away.

"The same sense that told the kitten was the reincarnation of Elvis?"

The Spaniard remained quiet and scowled as best he could as his roommate. That kitten was dancing and had a quiff and everything, how could it not be a reincarnation of Elvis Presley? He turned and slowly danced through the crowd not touching a single body as he weaved and made his way to a stall on the other side of the street. Arthur watched him until he stopped, making note so not to lose him. It was weird, in the strange state of flux that Antonio called his conscious state he was laid back and frankly a little too clumsy for the Brit's liking and yet there he was dancing around the people like a matador in the running of the bulls! Not really caring that much he turned his attention to a stall selling equipment for musical instrument, collecting a couple of guitar picks and inspecting them further. On the other side Antonio's interest peaked as he found what appeared to an old oil painting. The stall owner noticed the boy hovering over the frame propped up on the table.

"Ah, you like that picture si?" the man leant forward Antonio blinked and looked at him nodding a little happily.

"What is it of?" he asked gently pressed his fingers to the glass covering protecting it. The image was of an old ship being toss in the waves of an angry see. It seemed to make Antonio's heart beat fasting and made his mouth dry in excitement.

"Ah, that no one knows. However the image is enough to bring out the pirate in us all" he laughed and turned away to deal with another customer.

"Si senor…how right you are" the Spaniard smiled and slipped away from the stall looking over his shoulder to where Arthur was still considering making a purchase and made a noise of annoyance "This time I'll make sure you don't interfere…"

He smirked and headed off up an alleyway to find a way onto the roof so he could get a better vantage point.

"Shit shit shit shit!" Arthur rushed through the crowds, bumping into several people and causing several curse words to be thrown at him as chaos erupted. How could he be so stupid to take his eyes off of Antonio for so long? Now who knew where he was? He stopped to catch his breath looking around for any glimpse of the green eyed Spaniard.

"Look, I don't need some fucked up potato eater to tell me to calm down!"

Arthur stopped and blinked as that one voice managed to pierce through an entire street of noise; he turned and noticed two figures down one of the alleys. The younger of the two was leant against the wall while the other seemed to be trying to coax a migraine away.

"Lovino, I don't know what they said that upset you but you really hurt your brother by leaving so please come back if only for him."

"Fine…but only for Feli, I couldn't give a crap about you" he snarled smacking at the teen to back off which he did. Arthur sighed and made his way down the alley.

"Excuse me" he spoke and both males looked at him.

"And what the fuck do you want limey?"

"Charmed" he rolled his eyes "I was wondering if you had seen my friend Antonio, bit taller than me green eyes, short curly brown hair…" he looked hopefully but frowned as both of them shook their heads.

"Maybe he went to get some food…we are about to head to that area ourselves, want to join us?" Ludwig offered and the Italian pushed past him and up the street.

Antonio smiled down from the very top of the town hall that looked over the courtyard below. He smirked and narrowed his eyes, he had the perfect way to get rid of that troublesome English brat and have some fun at the same time. He hoisted himself onto the railing and cleared his throat. Down below Francis leant back in his chair and spotted the Spaniard

"Isn't he in our class?" he asked looking towards Gilbert who blinked and looked in the direction he was pointing.

"Erm yeah….Antoine? Or something?"

Antonio smiled one last time and took in a deep breath beginning to sing what appeared to be a sea shanty:

_Come together lads and look to your work_

_For I am your Captain and have need of some aid_

_Confined to this prison of well meaning and manners_

_I look to the sea, to the sea, to the sea_

_I look to the sea and the freedom for me_

The courtyard went silent as the silky voice filled the air. The three at the table just stared at the boy as he sang, the albino opened his mouth to speak but the words didn't come out as if he didn't want to interrupt.

_My captor was a well-meaning man, tis true_

_Yet he kept me trapped and unable to leave_

_And if for my freedom I decide to strive_

_I look to thee, to thee, to thee_

_I look to thee, my lively little lads_

The spell was laying heavy over the people who could hear the voice as they became enthralled in the hidden meaning of the words, their will slowly slipping away…

_So storm my jail and overpower the guards,_

_Our time is at hand, they stand no chance,_

_And when our job is done and their place in tatters_

_We take victory, victory, victory_

_We take victory and dance into the night_

Arthur heard the end of the song as they approached the courtyard and he paled

"Ah shit, no no no!" The Brit raced ahead followed closely by the other two who were a little confused to the man's outburst.

The courtyard looked like a living painting, everyone frozen in place, some even in mid walk. Arthur growled and looked up. The Spaniard was sat cross legged on the stone rail that circled the roof, resting his head on his hand. His eyes were narrowed and filled with mischievous intent.

"Hola brat~" he sang, his voice rough. Lovino felt a shiver go up his spine and Ludwig moved closer to the Brit.

"Do you mind explaining what is going on here?" he hissed and the thickly browed teen turned.

"I'll give you a short version…me and Antonio are called notes…we can control our surroundings through music, however something happened and Antonio took on the spirit of another who could control people through his voice, trapping himself and that spirit inside his own body…the problem is somehow he has gotten out."

"Yes and I plan to stay out! I have a mission to recruit to our cause and you two got in my way…I guess in a way I recruited your Spanish friend anyway though" Antonio spoke patting his chest.

During this time the Italian entered a more big brotherly state of mind and had crept over to his brother worried for the younger's safety. He reached out and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder who turned slightly

"Feliciano? Are you ok?" he asked biting his lip.

"Now that is ridiculous, you can't control people through your voice!" Ludwig protested, a suddenly shriek causing the heads to jerk in the direction of the table. Lovino was sprawled onto the table, face pressed into the metal surface with one hand and the other hand holding one arm to his back; he struggled but could not get out of the grip of his brother which shocked the German. Feliciano was the most gentle person he had met and yet there was the Italian delighting in the pain he was causing to his brother, smirking with a fang filled grin and eyes hardened over with pure dark intentions.

"Oh, but you can my German friend…and I'll prove it" Antonio laughed and raised a hand to the sky, a signal. Within second Lovino had been pushed into the arms of the British teen and the three of them were surrounded.

"Ok, now this may look bad but every cloud has a silver lining."

"Silver lining? Where the fucking silver lining in this?"

"I have to agree with Lovino, this isn't exactly a situation I ever wanted to be in!"

Arthur grumbled looking around as the bodies moved closer. The poor innocent people brainwashed by some deranged pirate. He knew that the guy could easily add them to his crew but that wasn't his style, seeing the light fade from an enemies eyes was something of a treat for him.

"Look I know you don't know me, but I need to know you will do what I say without question because if you don't, we might as well let them rip us apart right now!" He yelled. The other two looked at him and Arthur swallowed seeing the fear on their faces

"Fine..." Ludwig grumbled.

"Yeah fine just don't get us killed!" Lovino replied and then screamed as his brother grabbed him from behind and held him to the ground, choking him in a headlock.

"Damn it! Move German move!" The Brit burst into the crowd trying to get through, he had to find a way to contact his power. Punching out at strangers and wincing as they fell like dominoes only to be replaced by another. Lovino could slowly feel his neck stretching from the rough treatment when suddenly the presence of his brother was gone. Snapping upright, he noticed the blond German over him.

"Did you just fucking punch my brother?" he scowled and then shuddered as the blue eyes focused on him.

"Priorities you stupid Italian" he snapped, clearly at the end of his rope with the elder brother's behaviour. He grabbed onto the males wrist and followed Arthur through the crowd.

The Brit has somehow made his way through the crowd, stumbling and tripping over something he had failed to noticed, gripping his head he looked up and smiled. There at his feet was a sandy coloured guitar, acoustic was more Antonio's thing but beggars cannot be choosers. Grabbing the neck he held it to him.

"This is not the time for playing" Ludwig yelled finally dragging them out from the crowd slowly the people turning.

"Look, tell me now what you play!" Arthur yelled growling and praying the man in front of him had some form of power. Ludwig rolled his eyes.

"Bruder!" came the cry as the Albino came speeding over the crowd and landing on the blond

"Get off me Gilbert!" Ludwig yelled squirming and bucking his legs to try and kick the male before turning to Arthur "Trumpet!" he yelled and Arthur nodded.

"Yo Italian, get in that mess and find me any brass based instrument preferably something close to a trumpet!"

Lovino growled and rushed into the tangled mess of a music stall. Arthur spun ground only to be pinned to the wall by a randy Frenchman.

"well hello mon cher, want to have some fun?" he purred grinding up against the man. Arthur was disgusted but was pinned there. He was really having a bad day.

The Italian yanked out the brass instrument quite triumphantly and turned horrified to find the only other two people with him that weren't trying to kill and/or rape him were currently about to have it occur to them. Gripping the instrument in hand and slowly apologising to it, swung it over his head and threw it straight at Francis, smiling at the resounding crack it made as it collided with the man's skull. Arthur blinked not completed sure what had happened, looking down at the instrument as it clang on the floor.

"Found one…" Lovino replied and the brit nodded. Ludwig managed to snake an arm free and used it to swing his whole body into punching his brother across the face allowing him to roll away.

"Here" Arthur handed the German the instrument before turning to Lovino "Look Italian we have one shot at this so listen as soon as he clears a path run down it and keep going cos you're the one who is going to reach Antonio"

"What the fuck!" was he reply. Ludwig was confused as Arthur turned and more or less told the German teen to play which he did if a little reluctantly. His heart raced as he began to play the instrument considering he was in the presence of many bloodthirsty looks he panicked a little.

Suddenly the ground opened and a water pipe below seemed to move and burst through causing people to scramble

"Nice…" Arthur blinked and snapping back into reality turned to Lovino "I told you to run git now run!"

Lovino snapped from his daze and not really trusting any of this broke into a run which incurred him to run along the moving water pipe gingerly. The Englishman slowly watched the Italian and then at the right moment played one chord that echoed through the courtyard. A… less then manly scream filled the air as the earth shot up launching Lovino into the air.

Antonio's gaze shot up "Now what?" he questioned, he had not been paying attention to the fight and realised that probably wasn't the best idea.

"You bastard!" was all he heard before he felt a fist connect with his face causing his face to jerk sideways his whole body following as he hit the floor.

Ten minutes passed and the police had arrived hearing of a disturbance but with about 100 witnesses…who had witnessed nothing, amnesia was a wonderful side effect of brain washing. Arthur turned to Ludwig who was currently nursing his brother's mysterious obtained burst lip

"Yo German!" he spoke and Ludwig growled turning to him.

"That is so unawesome you know?" Gilbert spoke a little out of it "his name is Ludwig"

Arthur laughed " I am so sorry…Ludwig…when Monday comes come see me in the library at lunch feel free to bring….the colourful group of friends you have…I will explain better about what happened."

"Ve~ why….what happened?" Feli asked knelt on the floor trying hard to figure out why his eye was swelling up "And where is Fratello?"

"Ah yeah right, the Italian, he's up there" Arthur laughed nervously, suddenly remembering and pointing up to the stone railing.

"Oi Bastard….wake up I have no fucking clue how you got up here but you need to get me down." Antonio felt someone kicking his side, when had he fallen asleep? Slowly he opened his eyes and looked up at the man attacking him. As his vision cleared the brunette male with fly away curl came into view and Antonio laughed back in his mellow mood he just sat up and said the first thing that came into his head

"You're cute~"

"W-what the fuck is wrong with you!" Lovino replied bright red as the Spaniard got to his feet laughing. He winced as the same male grabbed his cheeks and cooed

"Ah you're all red like a cute little tomato~"

Antonio was then knocked out for the second time in 15 minutes.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter: discovering powers and...alot of shouting<strong>


End file.
